spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Road to Karen
Plot When the gang have a yard sale, Squidward accidentally sells Plankton's beloved teddy computer Karen. When Squidward admits this to Plankton, they begin a search for Karen. Plankton identifies DNA from the dollar bill Karen was sold for, and he finds that the man who bought her, Stanford Cordray, lives on the same street. Unfortunately they discover that he has just moved, and see the last moving truck pull away. Despite Mayor East's assistance, they fail to catch the truck, but luckily a box falls out of the back (although they never check whether Karen was actually in the box) which reveals Cordray's new address as Aspen, Colorado. The two hitch hike to Colorado, where they must get over the mountains to reach Aspen. They are able to rent a helicopter, due to a dance routine which Plankton and Squidward perform with Gene Kelly. Inevitably however Squidward crashes the helicopter into a mountain. They are forced to walk the remainder of the way to Aspen, where they find Stanford living in an expensive house. Stanford has givin Karen to his own son, but Plankton notices that Stanford is a champion skier and he challenges him to a race. Plankton looks as if he will win the race when he deploys rockets on his skis (even drinking tea by a fireplace on his way down in a small room that comes out of his skis). Failing to watch where he is going, he crashes into a tree, causing him to lose the race. The terms of the wager that Squidward would have to stay in Aspen with Cordrays if Plankton lost, but Plankton instructs the "ski room" butler to pour tea on the family's son allowing Plankton to take Karen and the two make thier escape. Plankton carjacks a man and they drive home. Meanwhile, SpongeBob purchases Evil Knievel gloves (despite the fact that they're his gloves) and he attempts to pull off a trick. He ends up crashing his and two other cars. The next day, John is forced to revoke SpongeBob's driver's license for reckless driving, disturbing the peace and rape (one of the other drivers was a virgin, and her hymen was busted). After SpongeBob annoys Sandy when he is stranded at home, Sandy has Pearl become his personal driver (rather than a talking, wise-cracking sea monkey which SpongeBob would have much preferred). SpongeBob and his friends become so annoying for Pearl that she has a fit of road rage and she causes a fender bender. After the driver of the other car insults Pearl, she attacks him. SpongeBob is so impressed with this that he begins to enjoy Pearl's company and he tells her that he realizes that she is a really wonderful friend. Evetually, however, SpongeBob has his license given back to him. Pearl expresses her worry that SpongeBob will go back to treating her with disrespect. SpongeBob tells Pearl that although he will appear to still treat her badly in front of the rest of the gang, he now secretely considers Pearl his best friend. Cutaways #SpongeBob's anvil #Funeral for a friend #''My Black Son'' #Sharon Stone #Pat Robertson & Jerry Falwell #Billy Dee Williams #''Lost in Translation'' Trivia *This is the third road trip episode. *On the car's DVD player, SpongeBob watches an episode of the FOX cartoon Family Guy. It also should be noted that this series is based in the actual show. Deleted Scenes #Plankton gets pierced #''Mr. Holland's Opus'' #Patriot Act #''Viva Rock Vegas'' Rating TV-14: DLSV Gallery RtKaren.png|Japanese title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 5 Category:"Road to..." Episodes